The New Member
by redrosegal
Summary: Real Person fic about the Glee cast. The cast gets a new addition, and friendships and new love blossom. Story is MUCH better than the summary.
1. The Newest Member

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really couldn't resist the call of the Real Person fic. I love these when I read them, and hope that you like my story! The people in the story are probably nothing like their real selves, but that's what fiction is, right? Darren and Chris will not be romantically involved in this story, but they will have a close friendship. **

**Summary: The Glee cast welcomes its newest member and this is that girl's story. RP fic! **

**Main Characters: Kurt/Chris Colfer and Blaine/Darren Criss and my new character, Jessica Neil**

**Warnings: LGBT, homosexual people/couples, heterosexual people/couples, kissing for both homo- and heterosexuals, and language. If you have a problem with any of that, please don't continue to read. Not all of this is included in every chapter, but I'm only writing the warnings once. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Glee Cast or Writers. If I did, it would be all Klaine! Also, if your name is Jessica Neil, this character has nothing to do with you. This is all based out of a dream I had, so if anyone's name is Jessica Neil, I apologize for using your name. I also don't own any of the places/businesses/people mentioned in this story. Full rights to Cold Stone Creamery Ice Cream Stores and Marc Jacobs for their respective portions. Plus full rights to Diet Coke. If you see any other places/businesses/people mentioned, full rights to them for their products/places/selves.**

The Newest Member

I was walking down a street in L.A. when I happened to see someone I recognized in the distance. Actually, it was more like 30 somebodies that I recognized, and I walked a little faster to see them. Slowing down and not paying any attention to where I was going the last 30 yards or so, I accidentally bumped in to one of them, spilling their coffee all over their jacket.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I can get you another coffee, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there, and I'm really, really sorry. Are you – Chris Colfer?"

"Why yes I am. And it's really okay, I can get another coffee and jacket. It's no problem whatsoever. Who might you be?"

"Jessica Neil. I'm a really big fan of yours. And the cast of Glee and AVPM are behind you. I'm such a ditz sometimes. Could I please get you another coffee? I would feel so much better, and I ruined your jacket. Is that the new Marc Jacobs collection? Those cost a fortune! I am so, so sorry about this. I feel like a total idiot. Could I at least buy another coffee?"

"Sure. Let's head back to the lot and grab some food. Okay?"

Chris freaking Colfer just invited me back to the Paramount lot where they film Glee to get some food and a coffee. "Of course. Which way are we going?"

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the lot, I was trying not to fangirl all over the place. I mean, how much could one person restrain themselves at a place like where they shoot Glee?<p>

"Let's head down to the staff lounge. What do you want to eat? We have everything."

"Would you happen to have Cold Stone sweet cream ice cream with strawberries and raspberries?"

Amber replied this time. "Uh huh. I'll get you some and be right back. Chris, do you want a diet coke float?"

"Who do you think I am? Was I kidnapped by aliens? Of course I want a diet coke float. Thanks Amber!" Chris gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and then she ran off to go get my ice cream and Chris' float.

"Hey Chris, can I go take a walk and look at the locations? I love the show, and am really quite curious as to where you guys film."

"Sure! Just don't break anything!" Chris started laughing and I did too, as his laughter was soon contagious to the entire cast sitting at our table. Mark, Cory, Naya, Heather, Chris, and I were all cracking up when I finally spoke again.

"Okay, I'll try not to be the usual ditzy me that you were introduced to earlier today. I'll be back soon; just don't eat my ice cream!" I popped my ear buds in and was jamming out to my Glee playlist when I guess that the casting director heard me singing as I was looking at the 'auditorium'. He pulled me aside and asked if I had an acting or singing job somewhere, and when I said no, he offered to have me audition and hire me for a new role they were writing in. I would be a series regular! I said yes, and practically skipped back to the cast.

"Guess what? Guess what? I am going to audition for a new part and probably get hired according to the casting director!"

"Rock it gal!" Mark shouted.

"Sweet!" Naya and Heather said in unison.

Cory said, "Great job!"

Finally, Chris got a word in. "What are you planning on singing? Because I am totally available for duets." I burst out laughing at that, and he looked insulted.

"No, I'm not laughing at you, just the fact that you are willing to offer your incredible talent to a girl that you just met and haven't even heard sing or seen act before. It's really cool and different from what I'm used to back home."

"Different from what you're used to… Are you-"

"NO! I mean, I'm a big LGBT supporter but I'm not lesbian or bisexual, nor am I transgender and only guys can be gay, so that makes me straight! I have no problem with LGBT people; it's just that I have been called some pretty awful things that are associated with homophobes and their opinions of LGBT people. I'm sorry if I offended anyone…"

"It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe now, because no one here is going to do anything to you." Heather spoke such calming words while I cried on Chris' shoulder. Everyone on the cast was so supportive, but I wasn't used to that. I couldn't get used to that, because I wouldn't be here for long. I wasn't going to be on the cast, and I wouldn't win that audition because I have no acting or singing experience. I couldn't get the part; it was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>"Jessica? Are you awake?" My eyes fluttered awake as I heard a voice that I thought that I recognized.<p>

"Hey Jess, your ice cream's in the freezer when you want it. You're in my trailer. You passed out after sobbing your eyes out." Chris' voice was melodious, and I heard a sound like metal crashing through glass.

"CRAP! Watch out when you come up to the kitchen, there's some glass." I heard Chris mumbling something about sai swords. As I came up to the kitchen, I slipped on some shoes that I found on the floor.

"Chris? I borrowed some shoes that I found... I couldn't find mine. Where's the freezer? I'm kind of hungry. Thanks for taking me back to your trailer. Sorry about passing out on you, I've been kinda stressed out over the last couple of weeks."

"Freezer's in the kitchen, in the drawer thing below the fridge. It's really no problem, and spoons are in the drawer on the left side of the stove. What are you planning on singing for your audition?" My audition is tomorrow and I have no clue what I am singing. Thank god I have a great repertoire of songs that I can sing on a whim.

"Maybe 'Popular' from Wicked? How many songs am I supposed to sing? And what time is it? Thanks for saving my ice cream." I'm eating ice cream in Chris Colfer's trailer and talking about my audition for Glee. This has to be a dream. _Damn. I got brain freeze._ If I can feel brain freeze, this definitely isn't a dream. Oh my god. This is real! Chris' voice snapped me back into reality.

"You are supposed to sing one song, but because you don't have a script to practice and recite, you should do two songs. Maybe you should do 'Popular' and 'Defying Gravity' to show off duets and solos? I would be willing to sing Galinda's part from 'Defying Gravity' for you if it's in your range. If not, maybe you should sing a newer song, like 'Forget You'. I am choosing all songs from the Glee repertoire aren't I? I really hate it when I do that. I think it's around 1:00 PM? Your audition is tomorrow, so you can practice and Mark, Naya, Heather, and Amber want to go shopping with you. I have no clue why Mark is going, but you will be going shopping around 9:00. I have some clothes from your apartment for you, Amber picked out some fashionable clothes. They're in the bedroom, where you were asleep."

"Clothes from my apartment?"

"Yeah, they needed to pick some stuff up so they used your phone to call your apartment complex and let us get some of your things. We also called in to your work to have you take vacation for the next week. Interesting business you have, 'Cupcake!' is it?"

"Yes. I own it. I have wanted to be a pastry chef since I was 12 and decided to buy a business. Singing and acting comes naturally, and I've never had a lesson or performance. It's all really new, but I have wanted to be on TV for as long as I can remember. It's just been a dream, but I guess that it could become a reality."

"Just to let you know, you've already got the part. They got a tape of you singing that one day and they already have your script. Why do you keep telling me and the cast all of these really personal things? I have no problem with it, I just feel like you keep telling us a lot of things that only really important people to you should know about." Chris is right; I do keep telling them a lot of stuff. I just feel comfortable around them. I guess that I should tell him instead of sitting here like an idiot.

"It's just because I trust you guys. You have all been so supportive, I really trust you with practically everything. Sorry if I'm overstepping my quaint friendships, but I just feel like you guys understand." Wait, he said that I already have the part? What? I have the part! Oh my god!

"Wait, I have the part? I have the part! Chris! Thank you so, so much. Thank you! Chris! I have the part!" I attacked Chris with a giant hug as he tried to speak.

"Jess! Calm down a little, okay? Yes, you do have the part. It has nothing to do with me, just your talent. I have a copy of the script here if you want to look over it."

"Yes! I would love to look at the script. What's my character's name?" I got the part! Yes! As we were looking over the script and me bursting out in excitement, Chris finally got some words out.

"Your character's name is… Lizzy, or Elizabeth. Like Kurt's mom. Wow. They really know how to get these fangirls going."

"Crap. Thanks for reminding me, I have to go call my best friends. Wait, could I call them with you here so they'll believe me? Pretty please with redvines on top?" Yes. I just used AVPM to guilt-trip Chris Colfer. My life rocks.

"Okay and I hope you have redvines to back up your offer. Who are these best friends?"

"Jules, Logan, and Harry are these best friends, and they'll all be searching for me by now because I was supposed to be at the shop by now. Shit. Let's call, shall we?" Logan picked up the phone.

"Dammit, Jess. Call when you'll be out all night. HEY GUYS, JESS IS ON THE PHONE! Sorry, Harry and Jules are still upstairs looking for evidence. Where are you?"

"Jules is a girl and the other two are boys. Now be nice." I whispered to Chris before I put it on speaker.

"JESSICA MARIE NIEL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT? I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU ALL DAY TODAY! Now, where is your fabulous ass so I can come pick you up?" Classic Jules.

"Well, you'll never believe it, but I'm in Chris Colfer's trailer on the set of Glee! I got an audition and have been here since yesterday afternoon!" Chris talked next to help my case.

"Hello everyone! It's true; Jess is all safe and sound on the set of Glee in one Chris Colfer's trailer, eating ice cream for breakfast with me." Jules started talking again, not letting Harry get one word in.

"OH MY SWEET CHEEZUS, YOU'RE WITH CHRIS COLFER? OH MY GOD!"

"Yes, I am on the set of Glee. Now I gots to go shopping with Amber! Bye!" At that I hung up the phone.

"Rude much?" Chris asked jokingly.

"Well, with these people you have to hang up before they can start talking. That's the way it works so deal with it or get outta here. Just kidding!" I was joking around with Chris like he and I had known each other forever. Once again, my life rocks.

* * *

><p>"Chris! Can you come in here? Playing Kurt you should have some fashion sense…" I can't find anything to wear. I mean, I really can't find anything fashionable to wear, and I really need fashion to go shopping with the cast of Glee. They're superstars, and I need to look good.<p>

"Sure, but I must tell you my fashion sense isn't all that Kurt's is, so don't get your hopes up."

"I'm just not sure what to wear going shopping. I'll be getting new clothes anyway, but I need to wear something good."

"Yeah, I understand. Happened to me when I first joined the cast, and I was embarrassed publicly with a t-shirt and exercise pants. Ooh, wear the red hat with the black jeans and that red one-shoulder top. That good?"

"You just saved my life. I totally missed the red top! Thanks Chris. By the way, don't go looking for your Chewbacca backpack if it goes missing. It will turn up if it does."

"Don't you touch Chewy. He has important things to do and places to go. Can't wait to practice for your audition!"

* * *

><p>"Hey white girl! Are you ready to go shop?" Amber was so awesome. She brought me ice cream and was taking me shopping.<p>

"When am I ever not ready to shop? Not that you would know, but really. Who doesn't like to shop?"

"Well, that's true. Let's get in the limo and get outta here!" Limo? We're going to go to shops in a limo? My day just got even better! We got into the limo and I noticed that Mark was studying me in a curious manner.

"Like what you see Mark?" He was basically checking me out, and I he was already acting kinda secretive.

"Well, it's my job to interrogate you. Make what you wish out of that." So he was interrogating me. All the pieces fell into place!

"Whatcha want to know? I'm basically an open book, so question away." I'm not as open as I'm making myself sound, but I trust the cast. They seem like the kind of people you have lifetime friendships with.

"Well, who's your favorite character on the show? Actor? How about who you have a crush on? Sexual orientation? Relationship status? I have lots of questions that are semi-important when you are working with us. Hell, they're pretty damn important questions, so answer them!" Well, this was gonna get awkward fast. But, I trust them so it's ok.

"Starting with the first question and making my way down the list, favorite character is Kurt or nice Quinn, not bitch Quinn. Blaine's great too. Favorite actor, hmmm. I have three, so I'll name them in order, Chris, Darren, and Heather." I gave Heather a smile at that and she blushed a little.

"Who I'm crushing on out of the cast is a toughie. My gay-boy crush is on Chris because he's adorable, but my possible crush is on Darren. Don't tell Darren, but I think Chris suspects that I'm crushing on him. I'm straight, but if bisexuality is necessary, I'm okay with that. I'm single, and have been for 2 years. My friends come with some benefits, I guess you would say. All of our love lives are DOA, it seems. We've tried being in relationships together, but it just didn't work out… I'm done with that. I'm also 22, so I can drink. Any other odd questions?" This was gonna get fun and interesting fast. Not so awkward, but interesting. Naya chimed out next with a cat call.

"Ooooh! The newbie's crushing on Chris Colfer! This is gonna be fun! And she can drink! Clubbing tonight anyone? We'll even get Chris to come this time, I'm sure of it." I am going clubbing with the Glee cast! This is a dream; it has to be a dream. It's all too good to be true!

"Not tonight, white girl. Jess' audition is tomorrow, so we'll go when we get confirmation that she's on the team, because we won't take no for an answer, will we? You're gonna be a series regular!"

"Okay, but let's go easy on clubbing tomorrow night. I've got to get my script memorized and probably record some songs the next day." _You're really backing out of a night of extreme partying and clubbing for scripts and recording studios? Really?_ With Heather and Mark discussing an upcoming episode, Naya, Amber and I started talking about songs and other meaningless chit-chat.

* * *

><p>After about 15 more minutes, the limo pulled to a stop and I saw crowds running to the side.<p>

"Crap. Anyone got Sharpies?" Amber must have forgotten that we would be MOBBED when we got out of the limo, so we were going to be signing a lot of autographs and photos.

"Yeah, I got some that I stole out of Chris' kitchen. I figured that we might need them. Don't tell him that I took them though!" I responded to Amber's inquiry. I was going to be signing autographs for people! This would be so incredible! The limo driver came and opened the door, and I heard screams. There was one boy in the front who wasn't screaming, just looking up hopefully and when I got out of the limo he spoke quietly.

"Could I please get you guys' autographs for my sister? She couldn't come because mommy and daddy say that she's really sick and isn't coming home for a long time and it's her birthday." He was so polite and quiet, so I told him to wait just a moment.

"Amber, could I do a favor for a little boy? He's getting autographs for his sister who's in the hospital and I think that we should bring him back to the studio and get everyone's autograph for him." I felt really bad for the kid because a few years back I was in the same situation.

"_Ms. Neil? Your sister was in a car wreck. She is injured pretty badly and in a coma. She is giving signs of waking up within the next week. Your parents are already at the hospital. She's at the New York Memorial Hospital in room 617." _

"_I'll be there in 48 hours or less. Please let my parents know." I crumpled into a heap in the hallway of my work and cried. My sister was in a coma in the hospital. She was injured in a car wreck. She didn't wake up a week later. It would be months before we saw any improvement. Right after her birthday, she started slipping away again, only to wake up right after my parents' 50__th__ wedding anniversary._

"Jessica? Are you okay? You collapsed in the limo. Jackson, that's the little boy's name, is heading back to the lot in the limo as soon as we go inside. He'll wait with Dianna at the studio for when we get back in a few hours. Need some water?"

"Yeah, just remembering my sister when she was in the hospital a few months back. I'm okay though. No beverages necessary. Let's go in. Did we deal with the screaming fans?" I just hope they don't pry at this. It is hard enough as it is with my sister under hospice care without the whole cast pitying me for it and not treating me like a real person. At least that little boy would get to give his sister a present before she slipped away into oblivion too. Alyssa doesn't even talk coherently anymore. _Happy thoughts Jess. Happy thoughts. _

"Well, let's not dwell on unpleasant thoughts. Fangirls have subsided, so let's go!" Amber walked with me into the first 'mall' we were going into.

"What's your favorite designer?" Naya asked innocently.

"I've never even touched a Marc Jacobs scarf in my life, so I don't really have one. I usually shop at the more common department stores, so I have a lot to learn I guess." I'm so embarrassed right now. Never even touched a Marc Jacobs scarf? _It's true, though._ I do have a lot to learn. Mark was looking kind of uncomfortable, and started to walk off with a mumble of where he was going.

"Aw hell to the no. You have to stick around to see if we look hot. What else would you be doing here?" Amber, Amber, Amber. Making Mark stick around to judge if we look hot or not. This will be quite entertaining. We were walking towards an 'Urban Outfitters' when Naya stopped us for a moment.

"Jess, where did you get that hat?"

"Target. Ooh! I love those jeans! How am I supposed to pay for all this?" Amber, Heather, Naya, and Mark all pulled out black credit cards.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these? Oh sweet cheezus, those are CENTURION CARDS! Do you know how much I could spend with one of these things? Oh my, I'll be right back. I'm about to buy out all of this store." I had 4 freaking CENTURION credit cards in my wallet and I had free reign to buy whatever I want. Oh my freaking god. As I entered the store, a lady walked up to me.

"Hello, miss. Is there anything that you are interested in?"

"I would like to look at those red jeans over there, and those one shoulder tops right next to it. I'm a size 2 in pants and wear a medium in tops. Thank you."

"You can just go wait in room 3, if that's alright. I'll be right there with the clothes. You are a size 7 in shoes, correct?"

"Yes… I'll be in room 3." Shoe size? Hmmmmm. My phone buzzed in my pocket with a text.

_hey jess, i'm sending back a dress so try it on and don't ask questions ~Naya_

_A dress? I like dresses…._ My thoughts were interrupted by the woman tapping me on the shoulder.

"Do you need any help? Your friend sent back a dress for you to try on and I have a few shoe boxes outside. I'll bring them in and send back your friends."

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for helping me." Ten or twenty shoeboxes filled up a third of the room and a pile of at least 30 items of clothing were hung up on a hook-like thing on the wall. The group approached the door and Amber called out.

"Jess, put some clothes on because Naya, Heather and I are coming in. We have more clothes!" This was turning out to be the best shopping trip ever! I threw on a lavender ruffled top and some white skin-tight jeans that the lady had brought back.

"Ok, come on in. I'm ready!" I opened the door and Amber called Mark to come. When he did, his jaw dropped.

"God damn girl, you are FINE. You look _sexy_." While Naya and Amber were engrossed at looking at my _fabulous_ shoes, Heather, Mark and I were still here.

"Well, that's settled. We're getting it! Mark, pick out some sexy clothes that you would buy for one of us as a real gift." Heather all but yanked me back into the dressing room, throwing clothes at me.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, I finally walked out of the mall carrying at least 30 HUGE bags from various stores. I was wearing the lavendar top and white jeans, the first outfit that I tried on, and a pair of 4-inch sparkly silver peeps with a pair of big, black sunglasses and a bright white handbag. We had several carts and two full of shoeboxes that belonged to me. Another cart was full of shopping bags from Marc Jacobs alone. We had spent thousands of dollars and it was just like they had bought a stick of gum the way that they were acting so non-chalant about the amount of money spent. I also walked out of the mall with a brand new haircut. My hair was a light blonde color and was about 3 inches below my shoulders, unlike the 6 or 7 inches before. It was also in thick loose curls. I had bags of designer sunglasses, scarves, handbags, and hats. This was officially the best shopping trip that I had ever been on.<p>

"That was the most fun I've ever had shopping guys. Thanks for spending all that money on me, and thanks to Mark for picking out that _incredible_ shimmery black dress. I'm so wearing that to the club with those black sequined heels!" I looked at each and every one of them with a look of thanks in my eyes. Naya squeezed my knee and spoke.

"It's really not a big deal about the money, that was about a week's pay for each of us. And you WILL wear that dress clubbing, and you're gonna sing with us. We're going to a new club where they have kareoke, and don't even think of backing out. Chris' has already picked out you two's duet, so get over yourself and have some fun!" Chris and I doing a duet? _Maybe I can do one with Darren…_

"Jess? JESS. Snap out of it girl! Daydreaming about someone?" Amber wiggled her eyebrows after she finshed talking.

"Maybe…" I knew that I was smiling like a crazy person, but I didn't care. We were on the way back to the studio and I had to find someone to do my makeup for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>We made our way to the staff lounge and Chris was sitting at a table with coffees and lattes. He handed me one and I took a sip. <em>Mmmmm. Vanilla latte.<em>

"You are a freaking god. How in the hell did you know to get me a vanilla latte? It's my favorite!" I spoke looking at Chris with a smile.

"A little birdie told me…." He winked at Amber. We got coffees at the mall and I got a vanilla latte!

"Well, thanks anyway, I- What the Hell?" Someone had put their hands over my eyes and was holding me back aganst their – No, his, I determined – chest. Well, this person was fit, and well toned.

"Who's this supermegafoxyawesomehot chick?" _Darren._

"Well Darren, my name is Jessica Neil. Please remove your hands from my eyes, NOW." He did as he was asked, but before he could walk away and sit down I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head back on his shoulder.

"Are you up for clubbing with the rest of us tomorrow night?" I hoped that my tone was as sexy as I had intended, because I was holding this super hot guy up to my back. I saw him put his sexy face on and I licked my lips with his eyes following my tongue's every movement.

"Yeah. Can we – can we take a walk?"

"Sure. I hope that someone's gonna answer your texts because you just stuttered." I said with a smirk. I was using AVPS quotes to the boy who wrote the damn music for the thing! I got up and gestured that we should go, taking my coffee with me. As soon as we left the table I could feel the gossip radiating from the cast. _Crap. I didn't think of this aspect of being with Darren… But it's worth it. _He put his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We were walking away from the lot towards a jogging path. We got to a bench and Darren gestured for us to sit. He did first and I sat on his right playing with some curls on the back of his head lazily. He finally broke the comfortable silence.

"So Jessica..." I could see that he was uncomfortable.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Oh crap, I'm so, so sorry for all of this. Please forgive me." I started to slide across the bench away from him.

"I don't have a girlfriend and I really don't mind. I kinda like it." He said with an easy smile as he put his hands on my hips and slid me back to him, even a bit closer than we were before. He pushed a stray hair behind my ear. I started to tilt my head slightly and lean towards him when Darren mumbled.

"Oh, screw it." He angled his head and pressed his lips to mine. I stifled a gasp when his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I parted my lips and started to kiss him back. Running my hands through his thick, curly hair I gently nipped at his lower lip. He gasped and broke the kiss.

"You didn't do anything wrong, I can see the look in your eyes. I just don't want this to get too crazy before our first date tonight."

"First date? O-okay. Darren!" I threw myself into his arms for a tight hug. I could feel his chest pressed up against mine as I sat in his lap and swisted myself around to hug him. I pulled away from the hug and put a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Darren. Where are we going? What should I wear? Will it be fancy or casual?"

"Just wear something that makes you look as sexy as you do right now, okay babe?"

"Yeah. You called me 'babe'."

"Oh god, do you hate that? I'm sorry, so so sorry."

"No, I like it. Can we do the thing that Harry did with Ginny in A Very Potter Musical tonight? At the end?" I said with a smirk.

"That would be totally awesome. We gotta get back to the staff lounge and tell everyone that we're going out on a date tonight."

"Why do we have to tell? Couldn't it just be our secret?"

"They'll find out somehow. Chris is like a relationship ninja among other things."

"He's a real ninja too, I have a bruise from a Sai to prove it." It's true, Chris Colfer did practice Sai and practiced with those Sai Swords every day. And whenever he tried a new trick, I got bruises. Lots and lots of bruises.

"Well, we really need to go back and tell them, otherwise you might end up with an unexplainable bruise."

"That's okay, as long as it's on my left shoulder below the collarbone. But I guess that you're right. Can I tell them? That way you aren't threatened with bodily harm by Chris, Amber, Mark, Heather, Naya, and the rest of the cast. They love me that much already."

"Yeah they do. Well, we should go." He stood up and picked me up bridal style.

"DARREN!"

"Sorry." He said with a smirk, so I knew that he wasn't serious.

"You could have spilled my latte all over this top! And it's brand new!"

"Aw, honey. You can always buy another shirt, but you can't buy that moment again. Ever. Sorry, you missed out."

"I never said that you couldn't carry me, just warn me first, okay?"

"Then I'm going to carry you. Don't spill your latte." He picked me up again, but I was expecting it this time so I didn't even spill a drop of the latte. He wasn't in trouble any more. I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and he returned the kiss more passionately.

* * *

><p>As soon as we entered the lounge I could hear the gossip. Darren was still carrying me, so when Chris looked over when he heard the door I could see his eyes widen miles and take a sharp breath inward.<p>

"Hello. What were you two up to?" Chris said in a voice much like when 'Kurt' is surprised.

"Oh nothing much." I responded. Naya then spoke in a 'Santana' bitch tone.

"Just shoving their tongues down each other's throats. You can smell the sexual tension." At that Amber put her hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her laughter and Heather bit her lip shaking from trying not to laugh. I looked at them like they were young children.

"We have the right to have a romantic relationship. We're going on a date tonight!" I said while trying to squirm out of Darren's tight hold.

"Darren? Would you please put me down now? I really need to go get more coffee. I'll get you some too." He mumbled something along the lines of sorry and finally snapped out of his trance of staring into my eyes and put me down.

"Black coffee with a shot of chocolate? Thanks babe." Darren gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to sit down and run damage control on the rumors.

* * *

><p>While Jess was going to get the coffee, I went and sat down at the table. I was greeted with everyone asking what went down all at once.<p>

"Well, we went for a walk and we sat down. I tried to say something, but she asked if I had a girlfriend and as I didn't answer right away she sat on the edge of the bench because she thought that I looked uncomfortable when I was just nervous. I said no and pulled her back over and our eyes kinda – locked. Then I kissed her and she kissed me back. Then I told her that we were going on a date tonight and to wear something that made her look as sexy as she does now."

"That was your first mistake Darren. You never tell a woman to wear something that makes her look sexy. That makes her think that you don't think that she is sexy, just the clothes that she wears." Chris is a relationship ninja isn't he? Well, at least this will help you with Jess.

* * *

><p>I came back with the coffees and gave Darren's to him while taking a sip of mine.<p>

"Here's your coffee. I got some for you too Chris, as we have to practice for my audition until I have my date! One coffee with 2 vanilla bean creamers and 1 packet of real sugar. Can you come and help me with something Amber?"

"Sure thing white girl. Let's go, Chris. You have to practice for the audition, remember?" Amber practically dragged me and Chris out of the lounge.

* * *

><p>"What should I wear Amber? I can't seem to pick anything out and I want to look really good." Amber was really good with fashion, so I knew that I had the right girl to help me out.<p>

"Wear those cream peeps and that denim skirt. You could either wear the white one-shoulder that has the flowy sleeve or the silver one that has the flowers that come up and over the shoulder. I'd go with the white one, but it's your choice. Also, wear your hair down and curl it again. Wear the scarf headband that's ivory with the beading and the denim handbag, not the shoulder one. That'll be perfect."

"Thank you Amber. You are a fashion goddess."

"Aw, it's no problem. I'll do your makeup." She winked and went to get her makeup from her trailer.

As soon as I had done my hair and put on my outfit, Chris walked in to the trailer with sheet music.

"Someone looks beautiful. Where are you and Darren going?"  
>"I really have no clue. Thanks, you look great yourself. Your hair looks really sexy when you have it hairsprayed back like that."<p>

"Your beau might not like you telling another man that he looks sexy."

"But you're no threat, you're gay!"

"True, true. Let's practice before Amber brings her elephant of a makeup bag in here and locks you two away for a half hour."

Our practice session went incredibly. I was gonna rock that audition.

* * *

><p>The date was wonderful. Darren took me out to dinner at a fancy French restaurant and then took me back to his apartment. We cuddled and fell asleep watching 'The Sound of Music'. When I woke up, Darren was still asleep behind me. I rolled over and gave him a slow, sweet kiss on the lips. He blinked awake and kissed my nose.<p>

"Morning babe. You look gorgeous. How's coffee and breakfast sound?"

"Incredible. I've got to get to the set soon, as I have my audition at 1:00. I'll be back by 2:00, so I'm all yours then."

"Great. I'm paying for breakfast, so you go change. I'll bring you some vanilla scones since you have a vanilla fettish."

"It's not a fettish, just a love. Vanilla scones sound great." We ended up making out for a while, and Darren's limo took us back to the set. I went to Chris' trailer where I was met with a very suspicious countertenor.

"So, how did you sleep? Quite well in the arms of one Darren Criss I suppose as you weren't at the loft or the trailer."

"Loft? I didn't buy a loft. And why is there a new wallet collection in my closet? And one with…. How in the hell do I have a centurion card? And like 15 other credit cards plus 2 new bank cards?"

"The cast and I took the liberty of getting you some of the priviledges of being a celebrity, as you being the new member of the cast is all over the news. And we opened some new bank accounts for you at our bank. The PIN is 2306 for both."

"I think that I am totally in love with the celebrity status. Thank you Chris! Now let's go to my audition!" I had changed into a baby blue top with dark skin-tight jeans. Denim peep-toe wedges and a sky blue cotton scarf accessorized. I was gonna rock this thing.

* * *

><p>"Well Jessica, you got the part!" I heard that and I think that I practically attacked Darren with a hug!<p>

"Really? I got the part!" Darren had come to tell me the news as I had been reading _Vogue_ with a latte trying to forget the time and absorb myself in something else other than the results of the audition. Chris was sitting on the black sofa next to me watching re-runs of Season 1 Glee. That was practically all that played on the on-set café's TV. Sometimes we would get E!News or something, but mostly Glee. I wasn't complaining though.

"Good job Jess! I would like to say that it had something to do with my amazing voice, but it was all you." Chris spoke with a huge smile. Darren turned my head back to him gently and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips and I returned. Chris spoke, but I didn't care what he said. Probably something about leaving the two lovebirds alone.

There was only one thing to do now. We were going clubbing.

**I hope that you guys liked it! The next chapter won't be as long (Probably around 3,000 words). **

**And next time on TNM: The cast goes clubbing!**

**Sorry about the uploads, I was fixing errors and it ended up that I didn't have any page breaks! Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Defying Gravity

**Here is the next chapter! And I would like to send a shout out to JoshuaAshita for being so supportive of the fic and giving me a job as a beta-reader! Go check out his stories! They're great! Here's the chapter where they get to the club!**

**Disclaimer: blahblahblah, I don't own Glee blahblahblah. The usual.**

Defying Gravity

I was pushed up against the wall of the on-set café, the Java Lounge, with Darren's lips smashed against mine. I turned my head to break the kiss, but Darren started kissing along my jaw and then left a dark hickey on the base of my neck. I gasped and then tried to speak.

"Darren- Darren, we really – _oh, god don't stop that_ – we need to go back to the trailer or something. _Darren - _We really need to go somewhere." He was so damn persistent! He finally let up and I told him that I would see him tonight at the club and we would see where the night went from there.

"Chris? Can you help me please?" Chris was my best friend on set and I wasn't going to ask anyone else to help me at this moment.

"What's up?"

"Well, I'm getting ready for clubbing tonight and I want to know if you can help me pick something out to wear. I need to-"

"Wear something to impress Darren. I know. How about that skin tight black shimmery dress? It should do well, and it's not two pieces." He added the last part with a wink, and I felt my skin go hot.

"Chris!"

"Well, I won't be at our loft tonight. Oh yeah, we're sharing my loft. Your driver knows the address, and so does Darren if you ask him. Your limo is the white stretch. Your driver is Anthony and he has brown hair, about the color of mine, and he has green eyes. He's really nice. We'll all be going in my limo, but you can call yours or Darren's if you need to get out early." Another wink and I was blushing even harder than before.

"Well, thanks. I'll be sure to use your bed and the kitchen countertops." I said with a smirk. I saw him look surprised and slightly angry; much like Kurt does in the show.

"No. Use your bedroom. No countertops either. There is _plenty_ of room in your master suite, so don't you even think about going into my room. I _will_ lock it if I need to."

"It's not necessary. I'll just stay in my room if anything happens, which it probably won't." I slipped the dress over my head and gestured to Chris to zip me up. He did and spun me around and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? Did something happen between you and Darren?"

"No, it's just that I don't think that he'll let us get that far. Darren, picking up some of Blaine's traits." I sighed and continued. "It's been really frustrating, him not letting us get past 2nd base. I mean, I've tried, but he keeps saying 'Let's not go too fast' or something to that equivalent. It's really, _really_ frustrating because I lo-really like him." I know that Chris picked up on my slip-up, but I don't really care. He was still looking kind of concerned, but more optimistic now.

"Well, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight, I can promise you that. Just get a few drinks in him and he'll be all yours. Darren gets a little – handsy when he's tipsy. I'll make sure that neither of you go overboard though, because the bartenders will just keep handing them out to you. Don't drink wine or beer first though. Go for the hard stuff and then ease your way down. Less hangover."

"Thanks Chris. You're awesome, you know?" As soon as I finished speaking I pressed a chaste and friendly kiss to his lips and proceeded to hug him. I heard the door open and a familiar voice speak.

"Don't be getting too cozy with my girl Chris. She's mine." Just to hear Darren call me his gave me chills down my spine. I looked at Chris, kissed him on the cheek, and talked first to Chris.

"I guess that I'll be seeing you in the limo later Chris." I winked at Chris, and detached my arms from his waist. I reached behind my back, put my hands on Chris' and unlatched his arms from around my waist. I then strutted over to Darren, shifting my hips sexily with each step. I then stepped up so that I was pressed up against Darren and twined my arms around his neck. I ghosted my lips across his and whispered against his lips.

"Hey there sexy, are you ready for some – dancing?" Before I said dancing I pressed our pelvises together, eliciting a small gasp from Darren. He whispered back into my ear, blowing hot air into my ear.

"If you keep doing that, then we may not be dancing for long." At that his eyes were smoldering into mine. I shivered and licked my lips slowly.

"That's okay with me." I pressed my lips up against Darren's for a passionate kiss. Chris cleared his throat and we pulled away.

"Well you two look busy, but can we save this for later? Or do you want me to leave?"

"No, we can wait until later. It'll be fine Chris." As I finished speaking, I stepped away from Darren with a small apologetic smile.

"Sorry babe. Can we wait until after we go to the club?" I asked Darren with pleading eyes. He sighed and gave me a crooked smile.

"Sure. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too baby, but you need to go to your trailer and get ready, okay?"

"Okay babe. I'll be here at 10, alright?" He gave me a quick kiss, and then left. _It's gonna be a long 4 hours._

As soon as 10:00 arrived, I heard a knock on the trailer door. _Darren, why did you have to be _exactly_ on time? It's so endearing, it's not even funny._

"Coming, dearest!" I yelled out from fixing my hair. I was curling it again loosely so that it looked better. I had also put in big black hoop earrings and added a black faux-leather clutch.

"Chris, come on. It's time to go!" I nagged as I went up to the front.

"Damn, girl. You look great." Darren said presenting a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. _My favorites!_ I pressed a quick kiss to his lips before talking the flowers.

"These are _perfect_! My favorites! Now, are we ready to go?"

"I think so, if Chris is. CHRIS!"

"Coming, coming. Do you guys have a dial on the cuteness?"

"Nope!" Darren said with a goofy grin. I leaned in and gave him a kiss, and then turned to Chris.

"Well, let's go! We have about 8 hours until they want us back at set for my first day of filming!"

"Okay baby. Let's go then!" Chris has a thing about calling me 'baby', but I don't mind. It's a term of him showing his friendship and affection. Darren gets all protective whenever we do things like hug, but Chris is an affectionate person when he's friends with someone. It's cute.

"Well, let's go join everyone in the limo!" Darren was so bouncy when he said that, but then he was giving me the sexy eyes, and he knew what it was doing to me. _Damn, Darren. Why do you have to be so effective in the way of making me – want you?_ I sighed and he looked at me concernedly. I reassured him that I was fine by giving his hand a squeeze, and he smiled. I love how we can have a whole conversation without speaking. I love him, yeah. I love Darren Criss! I was restraining the smile that attempted to stretch across my face, but Darren didn't help by giving me a quick kiss on the lips, feathering his tongue against where my lips met. He pulled away before I could react, but I started being as sexy as I could without doing anything _too_ rash.

As we got to the limo, Chris was fed up with us being all flirty and had just walked ahead of us when we started to kiss more passionately as we stopped on the pathway. As we got in Chris' limo, I gasped. I had been in limos before, but this was INSANE! There were two – TWO – flat-screen HD T.V.'s and lots of seating. There was a mini-fridge filled with sodas and another with liquor, wines, and champagnes. The ceiling had color-changing tiles, and there was a stereo system programmed with lots and lots of music. There was something on before we came in, but as Darren and I sat down it changed to 'Stutter'. I looked back at him, and he had a sheepish smile. He pulled me on to his lap and we just looked into each other's eyes with adoration. Naya broke the comfortable silence between Darren and me when she asked if either of us wanted a drink. I got raspberry liquor over soda, and Darren got the same.

After a few drinks, Darren did get quite handsy. We had arrived at the street with the clubs, but we were staying in the limo for a while.

"It's karaoke time!" Heather shouted out to the limo. With a smirk, Chris started the instrumental of 'Defying Gravity' and handed me a mic. _Well, at least we're all drunk!_ Darren looked at me questionativley as I sang the first lines. Chris and I had sung this for my audition, so it was common ground.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap!_

Even though in the Broadway version Glinda didn't join in, Chris sung the next part with me, taking Glinda's part afterwards.

_**It's time to try**_

_**Defying Gravity**_

_**I think I'll try**_

_**Defying Gravity**_

_**And you can't pull me down!**_

**Can't I make you understand?**

**You're having Delusions of grandeur!**

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_cause someone says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change, _

_But 'till I try I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying Gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye,_

_I'm Defying Gravity! _

_And you can't pull me down!_

After the song ended, Darren sang 'Your Love Is My Drug' causing the whole limo to die laughing. He changed boy to girl and was messing up many of the lines. After he was done, he threw the microphone to someone and kissed me passionately. We were making out on the bench of the limo when Amber yelled at us.

"You two! Come on, it's time to go clubbing!" We broke away, breathless and enamoured at each other.

"Yeah, let's go. Come on Darren." I was pulling him out of the limo by his tie when the paparazzi surrounded the whole cast. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Shit. I forgot about them.' I whispered in his ear after that.

"Let's tell them. That way I can be the envy of every woman who watches Glee or any of the starkid shows." He nodded, and I kissed him on the lips, slowly and sweetly at first. Then, he deepened the kiss and I heard screaming from all of the people in the line to go into the club. The paparazzi started mobbing us with questions, and we answered basically everyone when I simply said that we were together and had no intentions of breaking up. We got a few photos taken, and then joined up with the rest of the group.

**The clubbing will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter. The idea didn't come and I was really busy, so don't hate me! I 3 Reviews!**


	3. Ghosts of Your Past

**Thanks again to JoshuaAshita for being so awesome! Here's the new chapter! **

Ghosts from Your Past

As Darren and I joined up with the cast, Amber was getting photos taken by the paparazzi too. We joined in for a group photo, and some of the interviewers asked me what I was doing with the cast, and I answered loudly so I wouldn't have to repeat myself.

"I am playing a new character they are introducing on the show. I can't give you any details as of now, but you'll be seeing my new character soon." Darren pulled me away before they could ask any more questions and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him and mouthed _thanks_, and he just smiled back. I could see a look in Chris' eyes that told me that he had planned something, and was going to do something tonight. I looked at him, asking a question with my gaze, and he just smirked. How he could be this coherent when he was drunk was past me, but I'm not asking any questions. Dianna talked to the security guard, telling them who we were and he let us go. We got to skip – _SKIP! _– the entire line! I was surprised by the people screaming _my_ name when we went past them. I mean, I hadn't even been on the show yet! But I guess that people liked me because I was with Darren or because I had been seen with the cast on several occasions. But I didn't tell anyone my name, so how they figured out who I was I don't know, but it felt good having fans. They made me smile as we entered the club, and it was INCREDIBLE! There was loud music, tables, booths, benches, several bars, and a few rooms with more benches and tables. There was one that everyone was heading to, so I went along with them. Darren was holding my hand now, so we were still connected. I was enamored at the lights and the atmosphere, so it was good that he was holding on to me so I couldn't be left behind. When we entered the room, the noise faded slightly. Not enough to notice that it had faded if you weren't listening, but it had. Darren pulled me over to a bench. They were _really_ comfortable, with thick, fleecy cushions which were all black, as to not reflect the lights. I sat sideways across his lap with my back leaned up against the arm of the couch as Darren played with a loose curl of my hair. I scooted over on to his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. As I started to pull away, he leaded forward and captured my lips in his for a deep, passionate kiss. I finally ended the kiss after what seemed like hours to catch my breath. Darren's eyes were sparkling in the bright lights of the club and we just sat like that for a good 5 minutes, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Jenna came over by us while the other girls ran out to dance with the guys in tow. Chris was walking calmly out to dance as Jenna told us that karaoke was starting soon and we should join in. I laughed lightly, as we had been singing in the limo, but this was the cast of Glee, so singing would be a regular occurrence and I had yet to really perform for them. I didn't count a drunken performance in the limo while being interrupted by Darren kissing me every once in a while. I already knew what I was going to sing, so it wasn't a problem for me. Darren _was_ going to duet with me, so I had to pick a song for that. Hmmmmm, that's going to be a hard one, because Darren's voice is so incredible and I had to pick something to flatter his range as well as mine. God, why did this have to be so hard? _It's just karaoke at a nightclub, it's not a concert!_ Very true, but I still want us to sound good. Maybe I could borrow a few ideas? That's not a crime, and he did sing the song with a partner. My range would fit, and he sounds incredible when he sings it. I think I found a new duet song!

"Cupcake, you're up after Chris. He said that he had a song and wanted us to dance for a bit." Darren wasn't in on the plan by Chris and the gang, so I wasn't surrounded by people who all knew what was going on. At least Darren and I got to dance! Amber sang first, and she sounded _INCREDIBLE_! Her voice was so clear and she just belted out a beautiful song. Chris was up, and a familiar song filled the air. I looked at Darren and he was still confused so I didn't spoil it for him. As soon as Mark said the first line with Cory doing the questions, Darren started to laugh and shake his head. I smiled at him and just started dancing in time with the track playing in the background.

_I can see what's happening_

_**What?**_

_And they don't have a clue!_

_**Who?**_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our group is down by two._

_**Oh.**_

_Ze sweet caress of twilight, There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster's in the air_

Amber took lead on this with all of the girls harmonizing behind her and the boys taking the background.

**Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.**

As the male lead part came up, Chris took it and winked at us.

_**So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.**_

**He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?**

**Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things.**

Amber belted out the next chorus, adding her own spin on it while stealing glances at me and Darren on the dance floor and smiling.

**Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are. **

Mark started with the next part with Cory taking over when the part switched.

_And if they fall in love tonight, it can be assumed… _

_**Their carefree days with us are history,**_

**In short, our pals are doomed.**

They finished with a smile and a friendly laugh.

"To Darren and Jessica! We can sure feel that love!" Amber said over the microphone making me blush at least 3 different colors. Darren whispered in my ear that it was my turn, and I stepped up to the stage smacking Chris on the arm lightly as I went. I started my track and Darren gave me a small smile. This song was perfect for me and fit my vocals well.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss knowing it's all good, it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Luck, I'm still around<em>

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me!<em>

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

_You're perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_**Why do I do that?**___

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty please!  
>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel<br>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me  
>You're perfect, you're perfect to me!<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
>You're perfect to me. <em>

As my song ended I got thunderous applause. I picked this song for a reason, and it was coming back to bite me when tears started threatening to run down my face. I ran down the stairs and looked at Darren as I ran back to the room. I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chest and started crying. Darren came over and sat next to me, pulling me on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sobbing into his chest. He just held me and whispered soothing things in my ear.

"_Jessica? Harry's in the ER. He and Jules got in a big fight and he was running across the street when a car came out of nowhere and hit him. Jules has been crying for hours and is talking all crazy about cutting again. I know that you can't come, but just make sure that you talk to her, okay?" _

"What's wrong baby? Why did you start crying?"

"Harry's in the emergency room. Logan called me earlier today and told me. Jules is thinking about cutting again and she wouldn't talk to me. I can't – no, I _won't_ lose them. I can't lose anyone else."

"Shhhhh. It'll be okay. We can go visit them tomorrow if you want. We have the day off, so you can go and I'll come with you if you want me to. It's okay. It'll be okay."

"No it won't! I CAN'T lose them! That is the _last_ thing that I need right now! I almost lost my sister last year, so I know how it is. He got _hit by a car_! And Jules is going to hurt herself more than she already has. Why do you even care about me? I'm like a freaking soap opera! Why do you stay with me? Why do I matter more than some pretty girl on a magazine cover that would date you in a heartbeat?"

"You won't lose him. And I love you. That's why I care. You are perfect, your laugh, your smile, how your eyes get all bright and happy whenever somebody does something nice for you, how you smile at me when you're happy, and even when you cry you're beautiful. I love you, and that's why I care. I wouldn't ever, _ever_ leave you. I love you."_  
><em>


	4. Chocolates and Roses

**I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has lost someone important in their lives. I know how it feels to lose someone or something, so this is to all of you. **

Chocolates and Roses

"-I love you." That was the only part that I heard from Darren's speech, and when he said that I slowly sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really mean it? Do you – love me? No one's ever said that to me before."

"Yeah, I do. I love you. You are amazing and perfect and I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you and nothing, _nothing_ could ever make me stop loving you."

"Really? I love you too. I love you too Darren! I love you so much." I finished with a smile. I kissed him on the lips, filled with fire and passion. Darren returned with as much love as we had expressed over the last 5 minutes. As we finally broke away, breathless, I just put my head back on his shoulder with my cheek resting on his collarbone. He rested his head on top of mine lightly and just whispered 'I love you' to me. I smiled and nestled down in to his arm further when I saw Lea and Dianna run into the room. They started to say something, but then Dianna dragged Lea out of the room when she saw us. I heard her whisper to Lea something along the lines of '…They're so cute and she looks upset…. Don't' go back in!' It was so sweet how they were concerned, and I had almost gotten over being upset when Darren picked my chin up gently with his hand.

"Darling, do you want me to go with you to the hospital tomorrow? I know that you want to visit, so I won't go if you don't want me to, but I kind of want to meet your friends even if it isn't the best time." Darren rambles when he's nervous, and it's really endearing. I just love all of these little quirks about him! He seems so much more real when he's not on stage. I had a _way_ different idea of what I was planning on for Darren and my duet due to the fact that we said I love you, but I wasn't ready for what Chris had planned. Who knows what he has in store?

"Yes. I want to go, but I want you to go with me. I want them to meet you, and I need you there for me. They'll be glad to meet you, but you _will _get threatened with bodily harm and possibly murder if you hurt me and they intend to keep their promises."

"That's okay as I have no intentions of hurting you, _ever_. I love you, remember?" As he was done, I kissed him lightly on the lips as a gesture of love.

"I remember baby. Now, let's go out there and explain why I just had an emotional breakdown. Won't that be fun?" I spoke sarcastically.

"Oh, it'll be okay. And I have the perfect song for our duet." He said with a smile and I just looked at him with a smirk.  
>"I know it will, because of you. And what would this song be?"<p>

"Do you know the band Marianas Trench?" Oh. My. God. We're singing Marianas Trench!

"Yes! They're my favorite band!"

"Well, then you should know the song when it comes on." What was this boy up to?

**Everyone's around  
>No words are coming now,<br>And I can't find my breath,  
>Can we just say the rest with no sound?<strong>

**And I know this isn't enough  
>I still don't measure up<br>And I'm not prepared,  
>Sorry is never there when you need it<strong>

When Darren started singing, my eyes widened and I was _very_ surprised. _We're singing 'Good To You'? This is my _favorite_ Marianas Trench song!_ I winked at him as he began the chorus and prepared to sing my lines.

**And I do, want you to know  
>I'll hold you up above everyone<br>And I do, want you to know  
>I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you<br>I would  
><strong>  
><em>I thought I saw a sign'<br>Somewhere between the lines  
>Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want<em>

_I still have your letter  
>Just got caught between someone I just invented<br>Who I really am  
>And who I've become<br>_  
><em><strong>And now I do, want you to know<br>I'll hold you up above everyone  
>And I do, want you to know<br>I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you**_

As we sang the bridge, I was smiling at Darren. He winked at me and

_**I, I, would.**_

_**And I do, want you to know  
>I hold you up above everyone<br>And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
>And I'd be so good to you<br>**__I'd be good to you__**  
><strong>_**I'd be good to you  
><strong>_I'd be good to you_**  
>I'd be so good to you<br>**_I'd be good to you_**  
>I'd be good to you<br>**_I'd be good to you_**  
>I'd be so good to you<strong>

As the song ended, everyone cheered but I couldn't tell because I had ran to Darren and kissed him. When we finally broke away, he whispered in my ear.

"Babe, go down on the floor. I have a surprise for you." I shook my head and smiled at him as I went down the stage. Chris grabbed my arm as I walked down the stairs and twirled me around.

"Come on, let's dance." Chris pulled me out to the dance floor and winked at Darren as a slow song started playing. As I recognized the song, I put my head down on Chris' shoulder and tried to dry the tears that were threatening to run down my face.

**I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<strong>

**I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<strong>

**Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

**Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me**

**Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

**I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize**

**Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh**

**Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through**

After the song ended, I was clinging on to Chris' shirt and sobbing while he rubbed soothing patterns on my back.

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything's okay." Chris was trying to calm me down, but I was just crying in to his shoulder. I suppose Darren came by and picked me up off of Chris so I was crying on him now.

"Hey honey. It's me. I love you. And you're never alone. You'll _never_ be alone. I love you and I'll never leave you." I know that it's true and I started to be more controlled in my sobs. I lifted my head up and looked in to his eyes.

"I know. I love you too. Thank you. I'm sorry that I'm such a wreck." He kissed me and said that it was okay and 'I love you'. I just smiled, and kissed him chastely on the lips. We ended up slow dancing, not sure if minutes or hours passed. After a while, I got thirsty.

"I'll bring you back something. Love you." Darren whispered in my ear over the pounding music. He ran off with a smile on his face.

**And, that's the end of this chapter. I know that it's short, but I have been struck with **_**horrible**_** writer's block. I will try to get the next chapter up soon if that makes anyone feel better! Thanks again to my friend JoshuaAshita for being the awesome person that he is. *insert heart here***


	5. Oh, It is Love

**Author's Note: And this story has its first fanart! The link is (just remove the spaces) **http:/ kitten4763 .deviantart .com/art/ Jessica-214069000! **It's Jessica! And kitten4763 aka my friend JoshuaAshita is going to draw one of her in the club dress too! OH! And I'm starting to write a new story along with this one. If you look on my profile it's the one called 'Dancing With Tears In My Eyes'. So, now on to the story.**

**Oh, It Is Love**

After the club, Chris' limo dropped everyone off at their respective homes, and before I knew it Chris and I were the only ones in the limo.

"So, did you enjoy the madness of the paparazzi and going clubbing with the cast of Glee?" Chris asked me after taking a sip of his drink.

"Definitely. The paparazzi are a bit—" Searching for the right word, Chris interrupted.

"Difficult and annoying?" He spoke with a smirk on his face.

"Just the words I was looking for. You always know what to say." I winked, and the door to the limo opened.

"We've arrived at your loft, Ms. Neil and Mr. Colfer."

"I've told you, call me Chris."

"And I'm Jessica. Thanks Jeff." I smiled and turned to Chris. "Are we ready?"

Half an hour later, we were inside the loft playing Just Dance, I was winning and Chris wasn't happy about it.

"What the hell Jess? I programmed MY Glee numbers and you're beating me at them!" I responded with a smirk, still doing the complicated choreography.

"Well, I've practiced. And I just so happen to rock at Just Dance. And Dance Dance Revolution for that matter. So I'm just more kick-ass than you. But you sir, are an exceptionally kick-ass individual. I'm just better."

"Quoting me…. Damn you. But you are now officially my partner for these competitions we do on Just Dance." Chris smiled as he finished speaking.

About a month passed before anything interesting happened around the set, Darren and I went on dates and had a great time, but we were on break from shooting so we didn't have much to do. But all that was going to change.

"Keep your eyes closed, just a bit farther!" Darren was leading me somewhere, and I was blindfolded.

"I hope you're not leading me somewhere to kill me, Darren." I spoke jestingly, and laughed at the end of my sentence. "But seriously, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling until we get there, you'll just have to see." I sighed, but kept walking as Darren pulled me along a hallway, holding my right hand and running ahead of me as I ran to keep up. I started to hear music as we got closer to _something_, and recognized the tune right away. Darren pulled the blindfold off, and started singing.

_"Oh, it islovefrom the first time I set my eyes upon yours thinking Oh, is it love?_

Oh, dear  
>It's been hardly a moment<br>And you are already missed  
>There is still a bit of your skin<br>That I've yet to have kissed

Oh say please do not go  
>But you know, oh, you know that I must<br>Oh say I love you so  
>But you know, oh, you know you cantrust<p>

We'll be holding hands once again  
>All our broken plans I will mend<br>I will hold you tight so you know

It is love from the first  
>Time I pressed my hand to yours<br>Thinking, Oh, is it love?

Oh, dear,  
>It's been hardly three days<br>And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
>There are several days<br>Until I can see your sweet face.

Oh say,  
>wouldn't you like to beolderand married with me?<br>Oh say,  
>wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be<p>

Someday holding hands in the end  
>All our broken plans will have been<br>I will kiss you soft so you know

It is love from the first  
>Time I pressed my lips against yours<br>Thinking, Oh, is it love?

I hope...

Yourheartmay long for love that is more near  
>So when I'm gone these words will be here<br>To ease every fear  
>And dry up every tear<br>And make it very clear  
>I kiss you and I know<p>

It is love from the first  
>Time I pressed my lips against yours<br>Thinking, Oh, is it love?

Oh, it is love from the first  
>Time I pressed my lips against yours<br>Thinking, Oh, is it love?

I kiss you and I know  
>It is love from the first<br>Time I pressed my lips onto yours

_Thinking, Oh, is it love?"_

As Darren finished singing, I was crying a little bit. He pressed his lips to mine gently, and pulled away after a moment.

"I love you Jessica. I suck at saying things, so I sang what I wanted to say. I love you. And I know that I'll love you for a very long time, maybe even forever, I just hope that you love me too." I closed my eyes to try to get rid of the tears that were threatening to spill as I figured out what to say.

"I... I love you too. I'm not sure if it'll last forever, but I'll try my damnedest to make this -us- work. I love you." I smiled, and pressed my lips to Darren's just as I heard people start to clap and cheer. I pulled away and turned around, seeing the _whole cast and producing team_ standing right behind me and Darren, except for Chris. I turned back to Darren, seeing Chris right behind him at the stereo.

"Did you set all of them being here up? And, OH MY GOD. WHY IS THERE A VIDEO CAMERA?" Darren laughed, and I gave him as much of a glare as I could muster at the moment.

"Well, we've been making a massive video of all of your romantic moments. And everyone has a copy of the camera footage, so too bad for the idea of destroying mine." Chris smiled, turning off and pocketing the camera (it was one of the small flat ones). He spoke again, smiling. "Oh, and look at where you are. You didn't notice, did you?" I looked at the place, and when I realized the location, I gasped.

**Yeah, another cliffhanger and a short chapter. DON'T HATE ME! I had massive writer's block, and being super upset and sleep deprived apparently helped. So I'll be writing in more steady updates hopefully, chapters about this length and about 1 every 3-5 days. And thank you to everyone for sticking with me through this drought of updates. I love all of you! :)**

**EDIT: Sorry about the second update, wanted to mention that the song is 'Oh, It Is Love' by hellogoodbye and I'd like to thank my friend JoshuaAshita for giving me the idea... sorry I kinda stole it. I LOVE YOU THOUGH! And I fixed the title :) it was random. **


	6. Surprises

**A/N: So, I hate leaving with the cliffhanger last chapter. I'm going to try to be better about updating, although I'll probably have shorter chapters. If there's ever an extended break between chapters, go on my tumblr, redrosegal(dot)tumblr(dot)com (replace the '(dot)'s with '.' of course) and drop me an ask, anon or not. And go follow me too so that you'll know that I'm not dead or anything. THANKS Y'ALL FOR READING!**  
><strong>On to the story-<strong>  
>I realized that we were in the room where Blaine serenaded Kurt, and I started blinking rapidly, as to wake up from the dream that I was obviously in. Stuttering slightly from shock, I spoke.<p>

"Oh my god, how did you pull this off? It's incredible! I never thought that I'd be anywhere _near_ here, and here I am, with _you_ serenading me! This is so amazing! Oh my god!" I put my hand over my mouth in shock, and started laughing faintly as I smiled and took in the fact that I, _Jessica Neil_, was at the set of _Dalton Academy_.

"Well, we're going to be filming soon, and I pulled a few strings. But it was all worth it." Darren smiled, and grabbed my hands. "All because I love you." He kissed me gently on the lips, and pulled away within a few seconds. "Now, let's go and get something to eat, I'm starving!" Darren said, and I laughed but nodded.

"Sure," I turned to face all of the people behind us. "You guys aren't gone yet? Get lost already!" I said with a laugh, and made a shoo-ing motion with my hand. With a glance towards Darren which read '_Let's go?_', we were headed towards the car.

"So, where do you want to go? I know an _incredible_sandwich and coffee place which is out of the way, and I never see too many fans there. Want to go there, or do you have another idea?" Darren said, turning on the car and belting himself in. He glanced at me, and I spoke after taking a sip of the water that I had in the car from the drive over.

"That sounds fine. Plus, I have plans for us at around 2, ok?" I had made a secret plan with the Starkids to surprise Darren today, and they'd be getting off the plane at 2:45. I figured that 2 was a safe bet so that my boyfriend wouldn't plan anything.  
>As he started driving, Darren started talking again, sounding slightly puzzled.<p>

"Sure thing, love. I didn't plan anything, but I thought that we were hanging out with the cast later. It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." He looked at me, his eyes full of love and want.

"Watch the road, and keep those eyes 'till later. I want to… _mention_ something for my birthday." I suggested, as I was _sure_that Darren had plans for the date, but I had an idea that I could definitely get him to agree on.

"Hmm?"

"Well, since I share a place with Chris, and I talked to him about it, and our place is _clean_, and I know that you'd go for it, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to get a puppy with me?" I sounded nervous as I spoke, but it was intended so that he'd _have_to go for it.

"Of course! Puppies are so cute, and we'd definitely be able to get someone to watch it for us, as she wouldn't be housetrained when we first got her, and we should get her a friend too! Maybe her brother! And I'd keep him if Chris didn't want two puppies…." Darren rambled on about the puppies for a few minutes while I just smiled at him, thinking about all the times that he'd get this excited over something, when he finally pulled me out of my thoughts. "Was I rambling? I'm sorry, I really like puppies."

"I can see that, dear. And we've decided the sexes of the dogs? And that there need to be two?" I shook my head a little at his silliness. "I love you, you know that? And I'd love to get two. As long as they're not tiny dogs, I'd hate that. I was hoping that we could take a trip? I know the best place to get golden retrievers, if you're okay with that." I really hoped that I wasn't going to have to get a chiwawa or something, those dogs are so annoying.

"Whatever you want. Oh, and we're here, love." I un-buckled my seat belt and slid across the bench seat of Darren's vintage convertible and kissed him lightly, almost teasingly. He groaned as I pulled away, and attempted to kiss me again when I scooted back to the other side of the seat.

"Uh-uh. Later. Now, coffee." I smiled, rolled my eyes at him jokingly, and hopped out of the car. Darren gave an over-dramatic sigh while putting the top up and getting out. He locked the car, putting his keys in my purse surreptitiously. We walked over to a podium, where a sign said _'Wait here to be seated please'_, and after a few moments a waitress walked over to us.

"How many?" Louanne -according to her name tag- said with a slight southern accent, smiling flirtily at Darren.

"Two please." I responded, linking my arm through Darren's. He glanced down at me as soon as the waitress had turned around to lead us to our table, looking slightly confused at the glare that I had set upon the back of Louanne's head. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and mouthed 'Later' as she set two menus down on a table, taking in our linked arms, her eyebrows raising in realization.

"Can I get you anything to drink? We have fresh lemonade and teas." Darren gave her our drink order, a vanilla latte for me and a black coffee for him.

"What did she do?" Darren asked straight and simple after Louanne had walked away, raising an eyebrow at me.

"She was all flirty with you. And we're together. So other people aren't allowed to flirt with you." I said, blushing a bit. "Because I'm the only one that you're allowed to flirt back with, and I know that you do it unconsciously." I looked down and bit my lip, glancing up at Darren when I heard him start to speak.

"Love, do I really flirt with other people? And if it bothers you, I'll stop, no matter what. I'll try to stop it if you don't like it. You're the only person I _want_to flirt with. I love you. You're the only person that I'm going to love, and I'll love you forever and keep you forever if you'll have me." He reached over the table and lightly turned my head to face him, his fingers on my chin. "I'll do anything for you. I know that the cast says I'm flirty, but that's usually when I'm a little bit tipsy. And you're the only person I'll ever try to flirt back with. I'm just a really touchy-feely person, it's my personality. But I'll change if you're bothered by me flirting with someone." His eyes looked apologetic and sad, while still loving and caring. "You mean the world to me, and I'll do anything for you."

"Dear, I'm just being jealous and paranoid. I just still can't believe that _you're_ with _me_. I'm not from your world. I'm just a baker from a small town in Massachusetts trying to be successful and 'make it' somewhere. I'm not even that good."

"But you're perfect to me." He leaned across the table and gave me a quick kiss, and his expression reassured me that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, if ever.

"I love you." We sat in comfortable silence for another minute or so, just looking into each other's eyes when Louanne came back and set the drinks on the table.

"Now, what can I get you to eat? The avocado salad is delicious, and the sandwiches are all great." She said with her southern twang, pulling out a pad of paper to write down our orders.

"I'll take that salad you mentioned, and what do you want Darren?" I folded my menu back up and handed it to the waitress, smiling.

"I'll take the grilled chicken and veggie sandwich. It's the best. Also, can we get a slice of the vanilla cheesecake?" He winked at me, handing the menu to the blonde. "With your love of vanilla, you'll adore this cheesecake. It's to _die for_."

I sighed, and shook my head at him while laughing a bit. "I'll give you that I have a love of it. Fetish, no. Slightly unhealthy obsession, maybe. Well, I suppose, but only because I love you." I smiled at my boyfriend and reached my hand across the table and held his, squeezing it lightly.

"Fine. You win. You don't have a fetish. Just a slightly unhealthy obsession." Darren winked at me, squeezing my hand back. "PS, I love you too," he loudly whispered across the table, leaning over the flowery tablecloth as he spoke. As he leaned back and a few more seconds in comfortable silence passed while the both of us were not-so-secretly glancing around for whispering fans or paparazzi, the waitress came up to the table with our drinks and food.  
>"Here you two go, have a great lunch and don't be afraid to call me over if you need anything." The blonde gave a beauty pageant smile as she turned and walked away again.<p>

With little more conversation and quick glances with smiles, we finished our lunch. The cheesecake _was_ pretty good, and Darren was too quick to point out that he was right. As we headed out to the car, he was stopped by some fans for autographs, and I just walked out to the car, telling myself it was no big deal and that I'd have to get used to it. _He's famous, it's normal. He loves you, not them. It's perfectly fine. Get over it. You love him, he loves you. They're just fans. You're his girlfriend, and he loves you. _I thought, sitting in the car while texting Jules.

TO: Jules  
><em>Hey, you want to hang out soon? Let the boys know that I won't be by. Just meet me at the bakery at noon tomorrow, okay? I might just bring someone with me... Or maybe two someones. :) See ya soon~ <em>

After a few moments of me staring at Darren talking animatedly with the girls and not even giving a glance back at me, I got a reply from my best friend outside of the cast.

FROM: Jules  
><em>Sure thing girl! We all miss you. Everything's going swimmingly, no more health problems here. I'm not a basketcase anymore. We're handling things. And you better bring someone! I've been hearing things about you and someone by the name of, oh, what's his name? Oh, yeah, that's right, DARREN CRISS. That's it. How could I forget! The name of the guy WHO MY BEST FRIEND IS DATING AND I HAVEN'T INTERROGATED OR EVEN MET. Oh, and I know that you and CHRIS COLFER are basically attached at the hip, so he's now in the crew. THE FIVE PERSON TRIO! :) And we've all been worried about you, getting in so deep so fast. Just be careful. Luv ya and miss ya. The boys say hello, and both are irritated that they are going to have to behave themselves and not eat all of the frosting to irritate you, which means that they love and miss you too. See ya-<em>

I sat in the car for another 5 or so minutes, and then Darren finally started to walk back to the car. I immediately shook my hurt and upset look off of my face and replaced it with a loving smile.

"Someone's popular with the ladies. Now, it's 2 o'clock, so we need to head to the airport. No, I'm not going to tell you why. Just trust me, dear." I took a sip of the latte that I had gotten to-go and put my sunglasses on, buckling my seat belt. "Oh, you, me and Chris need to go to my shop tomorrow at noon. I planned a little get-together with my friends."

"Alright, bossy." He joked, continuing. "I won't ask. And sure thing, I'd love to meet them! I'm sure Chris would as well."

"He won't fare quite as lucky as we will, as he's been inducted into the, now, 'Five Person Trio'. It used to be four, but they decided that he had joined, and he'll have no say in the matter. I'll have to warn him about bringing anything valuable, which is anything that he's touched. You'll just have to prepare for the brunt force of my three best friends in the world, the guys are stronger than they look and Jules is a hurricane when she needs to be. Just agree with everything that they say. And we'll have to be extra cutesy just to annoy them." Darren didn't respond, yet I knew that he understood everything I said from the passing expressions that crossed his face. He just smiled and chuckled, glancing over at me for a moment before looking back at the road.

We drove the rest of the way with the radio blasting and the top down, singing to every song that we knew after awhile. I learned that Darren loved anything that had a good beat to it or a meaning, while he learned that my favorite song was 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. When we got to the airport, we went and parked in the cell lot, and I waited for the text from Lauren that everyone had landed. I got it, and let her know that we were in the cell lot, row 10, in Darren's cerulean blue convertible.

FROM: Lauren  
><em>Headed your way<em>

**A/N: I know, another cliffhanger. But, I have a storyline for the next chapter planned, and I just wanted to write this. Thanks for being patient everyone, I truly appreciate it. And Lauren is Lauren Lopez, and 'Drops of Jupiter' will have a more significant role in upcoming chapters. That's all I will spoil, unless you drop me an ask on tumblr, the link's on my profile and on the above author's note. I appreciate everyone's read and review, and would like to thank each and every one of you. **  
><strong>Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, and thank YOU. Everyone, take a thank you and a redvine. <strong>

**See you next chapter!**  
><strong>-redrosegal <strong>


	7. Team Starkid

FROM: Lauren  
><em>Headed your way<em>

I smiled and turned to Darren, sliding closer to him on the bench. "I love you." I said, smiling. I kissed him lightly, resting my head on his shoulder after I pulled away.

"I love you too." He said, staring lovingly into my eyes. After a few moments, I heard Lauren's voice yell at us.

"Hey Moonshoes!" Darren sat up and looked over at his friends who were walking towards the car. "Hey Blondie, what's going on?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the encounter with the Starkids went incredibly well, Darren was all smiles and laughs the entire time. Lauren and Joey gave me the 'You hurt him, we strap you to a rocket and send you to Mars' talk, and then Lauren slipped me a note and told me to read it later. Once I got back to Chris and my flat, I read it while eating some Chinese and watching Project Runway re-runs.<p>

_Jessica, _

_I know that it seems that you aren't good enough for Darren. After he got on Glee, all of us felt that way. But he hasn't changed a speck since he was in college with us, so forget that thought right now. I had to give this note to you and not just text you because I knew that you wouldn't believe me, and I wanted you to be able to re-read it whenever you were in doubt, not having to worry about if you deleted the text. _

_DARREN LOVES YOU. You're basically all he talks about when he calls or texts, and it's endearing. We all think that you two are great together, and he also got told that he's not allowed to hurt you, as we've adopted you. Welcome to Team Starkid. But don't worry that someone else will come along and you won't be interesting anymore, you aren't just a fling. You aren't some lucky fan who caught a break and somehow started dating your celebrity crush. You're a fan who caught a break, but he loves you, and he's not going anywhere any time soon. If he does, if he feels like you're going to get hurt, fight for you two to stay together. You have to fight for it, and he will too. No doubts. Know that he loves you. You love him too, and that's got to be enough. Don't worry, he's going to stay with you. And he even wrote a song about you, but I'm not going to share any more about that, he'll tell you when he's ready. _

_No doubts, _  
><em>Lauren<em>

**A/N: I know this is a super short chapter, but it was necessary and I couldn't make it flow right with anything else on the end of it, and I'm too exhausted to write the entire encounter with Team Starkid and our favorite couple. So, be expecting a new chapter sometime soon. Enjoy,**  
><strong>~redrosegal<strong>


	8. Singing and Italian Ice

**A/N: SORRY! I have had awful writers block and just recently cleared it, so hopefully this story will be up and running again soon. I will note that it's taking on a more mature style, as I've learned more about my writing and how to write well as time has gone on. So, without further ado, I present to you chapter 8 of TNM. If I change person tenses on you from first to third, I'm sorry. I've jurst realized that as a terrible habit of mine, so I'm trying to work on it. As always, thank you to the lovely JoshuaAshita, I love you dearly and you're the only reason I still remember this story exists. To all the fans, I love it when you read, and if you'd drop me a review letting me know any errors, I'd love it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But that's kind of obvious. **

Standing in the whirlwind of excited fans, I leaned against the handrail of the stairs on the left side of the stage. There was a gate right before where I was standing on the stairs, opened and shut by Darren as he snuck around behind all the fans.

"Are you sure you won't sing with me?" He said, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before putting his guitar strap over his shoulder and adjusting it.

"Maybe. You were very convincing. We'll just have to see." I smiled, straightened his bowtie, and fixed the curl of his hair that had gotten out of place. "Go be amazing. Love you." I gave him a quick peck and stepped up to the front of the stage near the center where he would be singing. The voices of at least 60 people made it difficult to hear anything, but I knew that we'd be able to hear my boyfriend's gorgeous voice. As he stepped up to the center of the stage and talked with the band to make sure they knew what was going to be played and in what order, I adjusted the hem of my gold and silver dress, pushing my hair out of my face again.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out to see me play tonight. It's great to see all of you!" He winked at me, smirking, and then began to play the opening riff to 'Stutter'.

_Remember that time,_

_When you wouldn't talk to me,_

_You wouldn't talk to me, all night. _

_Remember that night, _

_And all the words we'd sing. _

_Well here's a song I sing, all right. _

_Remember that time, _

_How you'd never lie to me, _

'_cause you'd never lie to me, no way. _

_You could be faking it. _

_But why do you gotta be like that,_

_I don't like the way you act, around me. _

_So baby come on, come on._

_Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again, _

_Oh, ten out of ten, _

_Sorry, did I just stutter?_

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again, _

_You were never my friend, _

_You were never my, you were never my lover. _

_During the interlude, he reached down and touched my hand that I put up when he started to stretch his arm. He tugged on my hand a little bit, his eyes saying 'Please?', and I sighed and nodded. Smiling, he began to play his guitar for the next verse. _

_Remember that night, _

_When I saw you standing there, _

_Dark eyes, dark hair. It's just you. _

_Remember the way,_

_That you were way out of line, _

_And I was way out of time, for you. _

_And I got your number, right next your name_

_But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough._

_I got your word I know, but that's all I'll get,_

_Trying to forget, your kind of love_

_So baby come on, come on_

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again, _

_Oh, ten out of ten, _

_Sorry, did I just stutter? _

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again, _

_You were never my friend, _

_You were never my, you were never my lover. _

_I know you could be better, _

_You don't have to waste my time._

_It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine, _

_And I know what you want, _

_Trying to get you on it, _

_Baby we could fuck the rights, turn around and wrong it. _

_Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep_

_I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need._

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to. _

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to. _

_Don't you tell me that, you don't want to._

_Don't you tell me that/ you don't want to. _

Darren and the crowd chanted the last part a few more times until he started playing the guitar again and began to sing the closing part

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again, _

_Oh, ten out of ten, _

_Sorry, did I just stutter? _

_Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again, _

_You were never my friend, _

_You were never my, you were never my lover. _

_Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again, _

_Oh, ten out of ten, _

_Sorry, did I just stutter? _

_Won't tell you what you know, but this is the end, _

_You were never my friend, _

_You were never my, you were never my lover. _

As he finished the song, he smiled at me and winked. "Now, my beautiful girlfriend is going to come up and sing with me!" He ran over to the gate where I was waiting, gave me a quick kiss and pulled me up on the stage. "This is Jessica everyone, and she's new to this so play nice." He smiled at the crowd, and I introduced myself and everyone cheered.

"Hey, what song are we going to sing first? I'll be able to pick it up from there I think." I murmured to Darren as we both walked back to the band to get the songs arranged.

"How about Dress and Tie? I don't think Charlene will mind, and I know it's in your range."

"Alright. Love you." I gave him a quick kiss before going to grab the second microphone from offstage, plugged it in and pulled it up next to Darren's mic. He slid the stool he had been sitting on over to me, and I sat down and adjusted my microphone as the music started playing, and then started to sing.

_Every night I walked _

_The streets_

_Never dreamin' what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely _

_I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_starin' back at me_

_God, will I ever find what I need?_

_But I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night, _

'_cause no one's got what we've got goin'. _

_Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see_

_That together we're just better off_

_Oh, oh, ooooo. _

_Oh, my heart's been tried, time and again_

_I always thought that it was me but I see now_

_Just how wrong I was_

_No I haven't known you for a lifetime_

_but somehow I've never been more sure_

_That you're for me, baby please._

_Don't leave just come and dance with me _

_Tonight!_

_I'll wear that dress _

_If you wear the tie and baby we'll dance through the night_

'_cause no one's got what we got goin'_

_Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off_

_We're just better off_

_Don't be cruel to me_

_Oh, I've wanted more, _

_But I've been wrong before_

_So much learning to lose, _

_But you're not a day too soon_

_So say you feel the same and we'll never be lonely anymore_

_During the instrumental, Darren grabbed my hand._

"_Isn't she great?"_

_I'll wear that dress_

_If you wear the tie and baby we'll dance through the night_

'_cause no one's got what we got goin'_

_Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off_

_I'll wear that dress_

_If you wear the tie and baby we'll dance through the night_

'_cause no one's got what we got goin'_

_Happiness never held on to me until you helped me see that together we're just better off_

_We're just better off_

_I'll wear that dress_

_And I'll wear that tie_

_And we'll just dance through the rain, _

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

As we ended the song, the crowd cheered and clapped, and Darren kissed me. The crowd cheered more as we were kissing, and when he pulled away my eyes were wide with surprise and questionative, silently asking why he just did that. He just smiled and shook his head slightly, swinging our hands between us.

I sang a few more songs with him, having a solo on 'The Muse'. As we finished up the concert, Darren played piano for 'Not Alone'.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys, and I hope to get to sing for you all again sometime! See you soon!" I said and pulled Darren offstage. "I had a great time. You were right. I love you." I gave him a kiss, opening my mouth under his.

"If this is what happens every time we do a concert together, I'll be booking the venues now." Darren said breathlessly as we pulled away from the kiss.

"Hold your horses." I snaked my hand up his chest and then into the curls at the back of his neck. "How does dinner and then a movie at your place sound? Then I might be able to convince you to not book hundreds of concerts for us." I smiled and twined my fingers in his hair, kissing him again.

"That sounds awesome. I have your favorite, 'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory', and I know where it is!" He smiled and slowly backed away from me as he went to put his guitar away. "I love you, and thank you."

I smiled at him remembering my favorite movie and sat down on the stool that was backstage. "I love you too. And what are you thanking me for?"

"For performing with me, for being with me, for loving me. For everything wonderful that you do every day for me. For just being here for me." He picked up his guitar case and reached out for my hand, and we walked out to the car without being jumped on by any fans.

* * *

><p>After dinner, we curled up on his couch and watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and then Moulin Rouge, singing along to every song. Before Satine died, I fell asleep on Darren's arm, my back pressed up against his front. I woke up at 7 AM to sweet kisses on the side of my face and neck, Darren whispering that it was time to get up and film on set.<p>

For my first performance on Glee as my new character Lizzy, I sang Ke$ha's 'Blah Blah Blah', singing in the direction of 'Blaine'. That caused some tension in the plot between 'Kurt' and my character, which would be fun for the next episode, as the episode ended right as he gave me a death glare. After we shot, Chris shook his head slightly, as to shake off his acting, and gave me a huge hug.

"You did incredibly! I'm so proud of you!" Twirling me, he kissed my cheek. "You are stunning, the audience will love and hate you, and your voice is absolutely incredible. You fit in perfectly here." He smiled and then let go of my hands, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'll be at the cafe; I'll see you back at the trailer whenever your beau decides to return you." Smirking, Chris walked off towards the cafe and linked his arm through Amber's as they met up in the hallway.

"Well Darren, what are we planning on doing for lunch?" I asked him while I sat down on the smooth, glossy surface of the piano that Brad played every episode. I crossed my ankles and swung my legs while I leaned back, putting my weight on my hands behind me.

"Well, how about we join the cast for lunch at the cafe, and we go out for some Italian ice and a walk in the park after that?" He had walked over to me and was standing right where my knees were bent over the piano. Leaning over to my face, he gave me a brief but passionate kiss before picking me up off the piano and twirling me in a circle before putting me down. He gave me another kiss and then took my hand, leading me over to the cafe.

As we ordered our food, we held hands and I rested my head on Darren's shoulder. Shooting Glee had been much more exerting than I thought it would be, so I was pretty much exhausted. Once we got our food and coffee, I immediately drank almost half of my latte, feeling less tired almost instantly. Walking over towards one of the tables near the back of the cafe, Darren and I each grabbed our food from the tray and unwrapped them silently. Taking a bite, I sighed.

"I love the food they have here." I smiled and reached my hand over the table to his, interlacing our fingers. I squeezed his hand lightly, and then spoke, mumbling slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too. And the food is delicious as well." He smirked and took a bite of his sandwich, squeezing my hand in return.

We ate in comfortable silence after that, and got a refill on our coffee about halfway through our lunch. After we finished, saying goodbye to the rest of the cast and telling Chris that I'd see him later, Darren and I walked hand in hand out to his car. As we drove over to the Italian ice place by the park, we just listened to the radio, not talking.

"I'll get red raspberry, you're getting mango?" I asked him, breaking the comfortable silence as he turned off the car. I leaned over towards him and gave him a quick peck before hopping out of the car.

"Yep, as always. We're going to the recording studio after this, right?" He locked the car and walked around the back over to me, grasping my hand and walking over towards the line, swinging our arms back and forth slightly.

"Yeah, we've got to do something for the next episode." I replied, smiling and turning to face him once we got into the queue for the Italian ice stand. "I bet they've got us singing some cheesy duet and then we'll get the script where Chris and you have to get into a big fight," I said, giggling. As I wrapped my arms around Darren's neck, he chuckled and replied to the first half of my suspicion with a snort.

"Oh, that's likely. We do seem to sing the craziest duets together! Maybe they'll write us an original song to really tick off Kurt." He said, laughing as well. "Now, what's the plan for after the studio? Shall we head back to my apartment or your loft with Chris, or do we want to go out to the movies?" He asked me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead before walking me backwards a few steps as we moved up in the line a couple feet.

"Well, we could go out and see a movie and sit in the back row, hiding from the rest of the moviegoers, or we could head back to your place." I suggested with a sly smile, twining my fingers through the curls on the back of his head. Darren hummed, from either agreeing with one of the options or enjoying the fact that I was playing with his hair.

"I like both, heading back to my place or the movie. Although there's nothing out that I thought we'd like to see..." he trailed off, quirking an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Exactly," I purred, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. Seeing his eyes widen slightly with realization, I spun around before he could react, walking up to order. "One red raspberry and one mango, both mediums, please?" I told the lady working there, feeling Darren's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, pulling out a ten to pay for the two ices and then the rest for the tip. "Thanks," I said to the woman, smiling and turning away, walking towards the bench that Dare and I always sat at.

"You can't just say that kind of thing and spin around," Darren murmured in my ear, sitting down beside me and taking his dessert. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled at him.

"Oh, yes I can. Because it's a promise I intend to keep." I said, taking bite of my Italian ice, licking my lips after. "Now, why don't we go to that movie, then to your place? I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind if I spent the night..." I suggested, looking at him from under my eyelashes. The only response I got from him was a nod, and a humming noise that surely sounded like it was in the affirmative.

Finishing our Italian ices, Darren took them to the trash and pulled me off the bench when he grabbed my hands, spinning us in a circle before dropping my left hand and settling on my right side as we started to walk back to the car. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaning my head on his shoulder, and dropped his hand, feeling him reposition it to around my waist. Getting in the car after he opened the door for me, I sat down and grabbed the large, round framed white sunglasses that were in the glove compartment of his car and put them on, tying the blue scarf that was in there into my hair as a headband as well. As Darren got in the car, we started the drive over to the movie theater, choosing the silliest movie that we could before getting one large soda and a popcorn of the same size. We settled in the back row, left corner before putting the soda and popcorn down and lifting the arm between the seats up, curling up together to watch a couple of the previews before he tilted my head and kissed me, leaving the movie long forgotten in both of our minds.


End file.
